Of Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys
by Firefly's Wings
Summary: He had fallen in love with her. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was the truth. He was in love with the youngest of the Potter children, she was all he thought about, all he wanted, and he just couldn't stay away from her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rose Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the couple seated in the seats in front of her and Scorpius Malfoy. Even though she didn't know who they were, she envied them. The couple was very attractive and dressed quite fashionably, however those weren't the reasons for her envy. As Rose tried to shake the envious feelings away, she found she couldn't. She tried paying attention to the opera she had been talking about for months now, but it was impossible to do so with the couple in front of her reminding her of what she once had, and apparently didn't anymore. She watched as the girl who seemed to be around her age was watching the opera intently and then her attention diverted by her lover, who was sitting beside her, as he playfully kissed her shoulder. The girl then smiled and kissed the man sweetly, and without knowing anything else about them Rose knew one thing, that there was love and passion between them. And that was why she envied them, her love and passion seemed to be nonexistent lately. She turned and looked at Scorpius who was sitting to her right and was disappointed when she saw how focused he was in the opera. He hated operas; he only came to please her, and yet he was so focused on the opera today, so unfocused on her that he didn't even notice her gaze on him.

She turned her eyes on the opera once more as she willed her tears to stay put and not fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to ruin their night out, especially since nights out for them had become so rare lately. She tried to put the whole thing out of her mind but it was impossible to do so. The opera continued and ended without Rose paying attention at all. The whole time all she thought about was how things had changed lately. As they exited the theater she noticed how Scorpius was walking ahead of her a little and she couldn't help but remember the days when they'd walk hand in hand everywhere. And as the same attractive couple that had sat in front of them, passed by walking synchronously holding hands looking deeply at one another, her eyes filled with tears once again; of course she held her tears not wanting to cause a scene. As they reached the big doors Scorpius stopped and turned to look at her as he smiled. How she loved that smile, how she missed it.

"It's raining," he said as the valet pulled up with the car.

Rose smiled as she said, "I love the rain."

"You're such a child," Scorpius said as he grabbed the keys and handed the valet his tip. He hesitated a moment not wanting to go out in the pouring rain but then pulled his jacket over his head and ran to get in the car. Rose stood there for a moment and remembered the times when he had offered her his jacket and had let himself get drenched. She put her small purse over her head trying to not get wet and quickly got in the car. As she did she noticed that Scorpius said nothing as he turned the car on and began driving. She waited a few more minutes as she wiped the water of her face and then when Scorpius asked no questions she spoke, "So the interview at Hogwarts went really well. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I'll be the new Charms Professor there."

"Congratulations," Scorpius said.

"Well it hasn't happened yet," she said.

"It will." He responded.

"I hope so. I would just love to teach children magic, I think it would be very fulfilling," she said as she tried to make some sort of conversation happen between the two but he simply smiled and then turned his full attention at the road. She looked at him and wanted to smile as she saw how much better he had gotten at driving, how he never complained about doing things the muggle way just to please her anymore. It was these thoughts that made her still want to believe in them. It was these thoughts that made her think that maybe she was just overreacting. She stared at the windshield as the rain pelted it hard and rapid and she just felt sad. This was a new emotion for her. She had never been sad with Scorpius before.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

She looked up at him and found herself wanting to cry again. He hadn't smiled at her that way in what felt like eons now. "Did you not like the opera?" He asked her and then at the confused look in her face he said, "You seem upset."

She smiled, "I enjoyed it, I just... I don't know I have this odd feeling I can't shake off." She waited a few minutes then asked. "Is everything okay... with us?"

He looked at her for a second and the look on his face scared Rose. The only time he had ever had that look on his face when he was with her was when he talked about his father. Never about anything else, and this caused Rose to panic as she raised her eyebrows and asked in a slightly higher pitched voice, "Is there?"

"No," he said as he avoided eye contact but instead kept his eyes on the road.

Rose knew it was a lie but even though she didn't know why that lie offered some sort of comfort. Not a lot of comfort but it did keep her tears from falling. After a few moments of quiet Scorpius then said, "How about we go to my place instead?"

She looked up at him; he still wouldn't face her but only looked at the dark rainy road ahead. She hadn't been in his place in probably about a month now. "Yeah," she said as her face brightened a little.

He nodded and said, "Then how about I just apparate us there, a car in front of my place would be strange, that's the problem with wizard neighborhoods."

Rose nodded as she smiled at him and within a matter of minutes they were in Scorpius's apartment. She smiled as she looked around at what may have looked like a cold place to an outsider with the dark furnishings and the lack of homey touches but was so warm and inviting to her. He smiled at her a smile that Rose thought was forced and said, "I'm just going to change real quick." She nodded as she turned away from him and began walking towards his bedroom and she reached the door her smile grew. Everything was the same still and she had missed this room so much. She had missed the dark cherry wood floor, the modern furniture, the big comfortable bed, everything, she had missed everything about this place.

She walked in the room and smiled as she saw the one and only picture in his place. There he was Scorpius the happiest Rose had ever seen him along with his little brother smiling the same genuine smile that Scorpius was smiling. Rose loved that picture she looked at it every time she came in. It was a reminder, a reminder of the goodness in the Malfoy household, of the fact that they could love, of the fact that her father, her mother, her aunt, uncle, her brother and cousins were wrong, all were so wrong. Scorpius was capable of love, he loved her.

She walked away from the picture with a big smile on her face and as she turned towards the bed she noticed a big bouquet of white daisies on the nightstand of his bed. Scorpius had never had flowers in his apartment, never in all the time they had been together. She slowly walked over to the nightstand and then her attention was diverted from the flowers as she noticed a little black jewelry box next to them.

Her heart stopped for a moment. Could this be what she thought it was? She picked up the box slowly and opened it and as she saw the huge diamond ring she stopped breathing and she only began when she heard Scorpius say, "Rose." She turned to face him with the box in her hand still and her face in wonderment. She didn't know what happened next. It all happened so fast, it all turned downhill and all without words.

As she turned to face him in wonderment and awe and her heart beating like crazy and her stomach full of butterflies she didn't know what emotion to emote. _Happiness? Was the ring for her? Was Scorpius planning to propose? Is this why he had been acting so strange lately? Was the strange behavior because of his nerves? But he shouldn't be nervous, not really he should know her answer. Her answer would be yes. _She walked closer to him and then stopped right in front of him as she noticed the look in his face. It was horror. There wasn't a hint of a smile not even a hint of nerves, just horror and sadness. They stood there for a moment just looking at one another in silence and then Rose's eyes filled with tears and then as she turned her head towards the flowers the tears began falling down her cheeks. All the little signs made sense now. She looked at the ring again and closed the box. She walked up to him and said, "I was so foolish, for a moment I thought it was for me. Whoever she is she's going to love it. The ring is beautiful." She placed the box in his hand and began walking toward the door.

Scorpius who was now in his boxers turned towards her and said, "Rose wait." But she didn't stop, she walked out and closed the door slowly and Scorpius was filled with an immense silence the instant the door closed. It was then some sort of panic hit him. A panic that even he didn't understand and he ran in his boxers, barefoot after her. He called after her a few times but he got no answer, this only made him run faster down the numerous flight of stairs, his running became faster and faster and he only stopped when he had caught up to her on the first floor as she was about to walk out the door.

"Stop Rose," he said forcefully as he grabbed her wrist.

She turned to him and her eyes were full of tears, full of sadness and full of the hurt that only betrayal by the person one loves most in the world can cause. She looked at him, tried to speak but couldn't. She let go of the door handle and Scorpius released her wrist.

"Please," he said, "Don't go."

She looked only at the floor, still unable to speak.

"I didn't know how to tell you." He said.

Rose didn't want to talk anymore as those words entered her ears. She expected him to explain, to tell her that the ring was for her, or it wasn't his. But to confirm everything, that it was his engagement ring, but not for her, she couldn't take, she didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to walk away, but she couldn't, she had to know. "Why?" She asked as tears began falling faster and faster down her cheeks.

"My father..."

"Say no more," Rose said, "I get it, she's pureblood, and she's not a Weasley."

"Rose..."

"Really you don't have to explain. I get it."

"It's just hard you know what my family thinks..."

"Yeah," Rose said now getting angry, "My family thinks the same about you, but I didn't listen to them because I love you." She paused for a moment and grabbed his hand, the one that was still clutching the engagement ring box. She looked in his eyes and said, "I love you." It was a plea almost, she didn't want to have to give him up, she didn't want him to give her up. He however just simply looked down. She then nodded against her will and let go of him as she made her way towards the door.

"Rose it's raining, come inside please."

She looked at him and was so hurt and in so much pain that she didn't want to be near him even. She couldn't say one more thing to him. She was hurt, the kind of hurt she had never felt before. She looked at him once more, he was so handsome and as much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't, even now she couldn't deny how much she loved him.

"How long has this been going on Scorpius? How much of our relationship has been a lie?"

"Three months now."

She shook her head, the two of them had been together since 6th year, for about 12 years now, and after three months he was proposing to this other girl, who she had such loathing for.

"When were you going to tell me?"

He was quiet then and said nothing, he didn't want to say his thoughts out loud to her, he couldn't. "Were you not going to tell me?"

"So what, I'd find out when it was announced in the papers like everyone else? Be embarrassed in front of my friends and family and the entire wizarding world?"

"Rose I..."

She stood there waiting for some sort of explanation but it seemed that Scorpius had none. She shook her head and willed her tears to stop falling, she didn't want him to see her cry. "Goodbye Scorpius," she said as she walked out in the pouring rain. She turned he head against her will many times to check if he was following her, but he never was back there. He didn't come after her.

Scorpius walked slowly at the door and grabbed the handle; he opened it a little and stood there at the door in his boxers, for a long time. He wanted to go after her, run to her catch her, make her see things his way, but there was nothing to see. The two were doomed, and going after her would be pointless. He couldn't be with her and going after her would only prolong her suffering and intensify her pain. She was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy and the two were doomed from the start. She'd get over him, find someone else and fall in love, he was sure of it. She was amazing; love would come to her soon. And he, he would make his father happy when he'd propose to Elaida Zabini tomorrow morning, and ... begin to convince himself that he didn't love Rose Weasley, and that he never had.


	2. Andrei Malfoy

**Chapter 1: Andrei Malfoy**

As the summer sunlight danced on Rose Weasley's eyelids she awoke slowly smiling. She always woke up smiling these days. She looked above her at the creamy white ceiling and her smile grew as memories of the night before began filling her mind. She turned to her side and her eyes fell on Scorpius Malfoy. He was sleeping still, but he was so handsome. In the years she'd known him she'd witnessed him get handsomer and handsomer. She remembered when they had been 11 he looked like a little copy of his father then, with his icy blonde hair slicked back and looking at him now she smiled. Now although he still looked like his father, he had changed greatly. His hair was never slicked back anymore but styled fashionably. Usually his hair was spiked up but a little messy, fashioned to look as if it was effortless although in actuality he had spent a lot of time on it. His body was fit and slim and he was much taller than his father had been. He was so handsome. Rose smiled looking at him with big dreamy eyes, she leaned in and kissed him, she couldn't resist the temptation. As he opened his eyes Rose kissed him again and Scorpius smiled quickly glancing at her and then he closed his eyes pretending he was asleep.

Rose giggled, "I know you're awake Scorpius Malfoy, I saw those beautiful gray eyes of yours open."

"I wish you weren't such an early bird," Scorpius said with his eyes still closed.

"It's already eight," she said as she took a look at the clock on the wall, "we can't lie in bed all day."

Scorpius then with his eyes still closed grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. Her back lay flat against his chest and he placed his chin in the nape of her neck smelling her hair. Her body, her smell, everything about her pleased him. "And why not?" he asked.

"Because," she said as she began playing with his fingers, "We have jobs and things to do."

"Oh forgot the world," Scorpius said, "Let's just lay here."

Rose's smile grew and she turned to face him and then began playing with his hair as she said, "As much as I'd like to forget the world, we can't. You need to go make some of that money you love so much."

He smiled as he opened his eyes and took her imagine in. His eyes glistened in the morning sun as he said, "Good morning." He leaned in and kissed her then and smiled at her sweetly as their lips parted.

"Good morning," Rose said, she couldn't help but feel as if she was in a dream lately. Life just seemed too perfect and it scared her a little. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly just to make sure he was real. His hand was warm and velvety soft and she never wanted to let it go. Mere moments after he pulled his hand away from hers however and with a smile said, "I'm sorry missy but I must go! I can't lounge around all day you know." He then got up immediately and put on a pair of pajama bottoms. He then with one last smile at Rose began walking towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

Rose smiled at the sight of him walking she loved to watch him move he was exquisite; no other word could describe him. She sighed as she rested her head on the pillow. She was desperately in love with Scorpius Malfoy. She smiled as thoughts of their relationship began swimming in her head. As much as she had hated him at first she loved him infinitely more now. She shook her head, with all this smiling she was sure to wrinkle. She got up off the bed and grabbed a t-shirt of Scorpius from one of the drawers and put it on. She loved wearing his shirts. She then began to tidy up the room. She picked up some of his clothes and put them in a laundry basket in the corner of his room. She picked up her clothes and placed them neatly on a chair and then began fixing the bed. When she finished she began picking up little things around his room. He never could keep it very clean and since she hadn't been coming over as often as she used to lately it was messier than she'd like. As she began to pick up things here and there she stopped dead and dropped everything in her hands as she came across a little black box. She knew immediately what it was and couldn't believe it.

The little black box had an elegant E in the corner and as soon as she saw the E she almost stopped breathing. The E indicated Elessandros, the most expensive and exquisite jewelry designers in the entire wizarding world. Their diamonds were to die for! Rose felt like a little school girl of sixteen as she grabbed the box and threw herself on the bed. She stood there for a few minutes holding the box in her hands and then took a deep breath and opened the box slowly. Inside the box were the most beautiful diamond earrings she had ever seen. She smiled... her birthday wasn't for a couple of weeks and he obviously wanted it to be a surprise. She closed the box and set it down exactly where she had found it, and when her birthday came, she would certainly act surprised. How sweet he was, how much she loved him.

* * *

><p>Lovely female shapes are terrible complicators of the difficulties and dangers of this earthly life, especially for their owners. ~George du Maurier<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey little brother," Scorpius said as he looked up from his newspaper and smiled politely at Andrei Malfoy who walked in Scorpius's dining room dressed in one of his finest suits. Andrei nodded and took a seat at the table near Scorpius as he grabbed a croissant and stood there in silence for a moment as Scorpius continued reading the Daily Prophet.<p>

"So where are the beautiful wife and children?" Andrei asked.

Scorpius didn't look away from his paper as he answered, "Well Elaida found out about my affair with the nanny so she's gone to her mother's."

"For the usual month?" Andrei asked as he smirked, "It's becoming a pattern now you know, every six months. You've lost your touch; you used to be a lot more subtle."

"Or perhaps I just don't care as much about getting caught anymore," Scorpius said perfectly calm as if he were talking about the weather and not one of his many affairs, "like you said, it's a pattern, she always comes back, she always will."

"Aren't you ever scared she won't one day?"

"No," Scorpius said nonchalantly.

Andrei shook his head wanting to ask Scorpius if he ever thought how this would affect his two kids, but didn't. He didn't want to upset his brother. Scorpius did not notice the headshake or the look on Andrei's face since he hadn't looked up from his paper since Andrei had walked in the door. Andrei then pulled out a little black box and set it on the table. When Scorpius still said nothing Andrei said. "I do pity your life brother, it is boring and pathetic and I do realize that the one good thing in it is your morning coffee and paper but can you put the Daily Prophet down and take a little interest in my life?"

Scorpius did as his brother said and raised his eyebrows as his eyes took in the little black box which obviously contained an engagement ring. Scorpius smirked, "Congratulations, who's the girl father picked?"

Andrei smirked and said, "Lisa Lively."

"You must be proud, she's blue blood royalty." Scorpius said.

"Yes, well she isn't as good looking as I am but she is... well mannered." Andrei said.

"Well mannered?" Scorpius said smiling, "My wife was polite." His smile broadened and he continued, "But at least this will make father proud of you... for the first time in your rebellious life."

Andrei smirked and nodded. "Marriage is death no matter who you marry so what does it matter who I marry, at least father will be happy, he'll be able to continue his pure blood lineage."

Scorpius smirked and then got back to his paper, "So congratulations are in order then."

"Well she hasn't said yes yet... but who am I kidding, who would say no to me!" Scorpius chuckled, something he only seemed to be doing around Andrei now. He closely examined his brother for the first time in a while and couldn't help but see himself in the man in front of him. No one could have however. The two brothers were like night and day really and if anyone saw the two of them no one would assume they were brothers. Scorpius looked exactly like his father, porcelain white skin, tall, slim, exemplified the image of a Malfoy. His hair the Malfoy silverish-blonde, and although once used to be spiked, or styled messily, matching the style of the time, now was slicked back, the way his father's used to be at this age. His eyes the steely Malfoy gray held the same coldness that his father's held but now while talking with Andrei they held warmth and love that weren't seen as often as they used to be seen once upon a time.

Andrei on the other hand looked almost nothing like a Malfoy, only the strong Malfoy jaw linked him to Draco and Scorpius, everything else was from his mother's side, and this Andrei suspected, was why Draco always considered Scorpius his favorite son. Andrei unlike the fair Malloy's was dark. His skin was tan, like his mother's and his hair was the same chestnut brown. His eyes however were neither his mother's nor his father's, they belonged to his grandfather, Salem Greengrass; they were a very deep sapphire blue that held pride, vanity, and arrogance. Andrei was tall, taller than his father and older brother. He was also not as slim as the Malfoy's usually were, his shoulders were broad, his arms strong and his body sturdy and built with muscles from swimming and playing numerous muggle sports, something else his father highly disapproved of.

"So this is what you wanted to tell me then?" Scorpius asked, "That you're getting married to a high society pureblood?"

"Well," Andrei said, "I just wanted you to know I was going to be settling down."

"At the young age of 28," Scorpius said, "with a woman that's well mannered. Welcome to being a Malfoy, perhaps we should celebrate with a drink."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning," Andrei said smiling.

"We're Malfoys we drink whenever we want." Scorpius said.

Andrei smirked and nodded. Scorpius got up and poured a glass of scotch for himself and Andrei and handed one to his brother as he retook his seat. They two clinked glasses and as they took a sip Andrei said, "So I was thinking before I propose I have one last fling, you know get it all out of my system. Have some wild sex and enjoy life for a little while longer."

"Because 28 years weren't enough," Scorpius laughed.

"Well we can't all be as monogamous as you," Andrei smirked as he took another drink.

Scorpius nodded, "Go for it, what's stopping you, or did you want my permission?"

"Funny," Andrei said, "I just need you to cover for me with Lisa and with dad. He wouldn't approve of me having one last fling, and I think I've disappointed him enough to last a lifetime."

Scorpius smiled, he wanted to laugh at his brother who was so eager to please his father and yet still didn't want to obey all his rules, how different they were. Scorpius who always had his father's approval and love didn't care for it, while Andrei who had never had his father's approval craved it so much. Scorpius nodded and said, "Of course, I'll cover for you."

Andrei smiled and said, "Thank you," he got up and was about to leave and say good bye when he took a look at Scorpius and the saddened look that always took over his face when Andrei would leave he said, "So I saw... a... never mind, good bye Scorpius, I'll see you later."

"You saw who?" Scorpius asked.

"No one... never mind."

"Who?" Scorpius insisted.

Andrei hesitated then said, "Rose Weasley in Diagon Alley."

Scorpius nodded then his eyes fell on his paper once again as he showed no interest in the subject, however Andrei continued, "She... ugh... she looked old... and sad. And I know that you're not interested but... uh she's... she's apparently... friends with your nanny."

Scorpius said nothing however and Andrei left the house without speaking another word to his brother. He walked outside and smiled as he put his brother's tragic romantic life out of his life and apparated himself to an Italian piazza. One of the most expensive and most fashionable piazza's in Italy to be exact. Andrei knew exactly the kind of girl he wanted to have a fling with, and this was most definitely the place to find her. He wanted someone young, beautiful beyond comparison of course, he wanted her to be wild and extravagant, without a care in the world, he wanted her to be flawless, and an Italian would help, she'd be far away from Lisa and his father, who were far away in England.

He began looking in all the major stores from Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, and Louis Vuitton, but no one would suit his fancy. There were plenty of pretty girls, plenty who were extravagant, and beautiful, some with tons of sex appeal, other with tons of class; however none seemed to have just the right mix of both. He wanted his last fling to be perfect, an affair to remember. He smirked as he began walking towards the fountain in the center of the piazza. He sat down and looked around at the amazing beautiful women around Italy and suddenly wished his father hadn't handed him that engagement ring and hadn't pushed the idea of marriage in his mind, he didn't want to disappoint his father but he didn't want to get married, not to Lisa, not anyone... It was in the middle of these thoughts that he spotted her... and he picked her at that very second, he had to have her, had to taste her, she was the one, she was perfect.

She was dressed in a tight blue dress that showed her perfect physique. She was thin yet had perfect curves. Her legs were long and thin, and her sun-kissed skin was glowing. Her dark black hair was in a stylish bun, and big Chanel sunglasses covered her eyes. She was carrying a small black clutch that matched her high black stiletto heels. She was beyond beautiful, very classy, and extremely stylish. Her lavish clothes showed her wealth and the way she carried herself showed she was a woman of high status. This was the woman for him; there was no doubt about it. He got up immediately and walked up to her with his confident strut slowly making his way to her, his face full of arrogance, his eyes full of fire and desire, and he confidently stopped right of her and smirked the smirk that he was so confident would knock her off her feet, "Ciao bella," he said.

"No..." she said, "No Italian, English only." Her voice was sweet and spellbinding, it was extremely seductive. She then tried to move but he stopped her and smiled slyly as he said, "Perfect, I speak English better than Italian anyways."

She smiled but said nothing, "So what are you doing in Italy if you don't speak Italian?"

"Shopping," she said confidently in the same sweet little girl voice, "I know enough for that." Andrei smiled, how perplexing she was, her voice was as sweet as it could possibly be yet her tone was straightforward and cocky. He liked it; she seemed more perfect by the minute. He looked at her empty hands free of shopping bags, "And yet you bought nothing." He smirked, "Perhaps there's something I could buy for you."

She smirked and turned and pointed to a man behind her, "He's carrying my shopping bags. I already got everything I wanted."

Andrei looked at the man, his hands full of shopping bags and smiled. "I see," he said, "Then how about I buy you a drink."

She smiled and took her sunglasses off her face and then Andrei's smiled widened. She was more beautiful than Andrei had imagined. She truly was flawless, her face sparkling and free of even the smallest blemish, her nose small and adorably cute, her cheekbones pronounced, her lips pink and full, and her eyes a deep emerald green, she was ethereal.

"I'm afraid I can't I'm meeting my brother for lunch," and with another sweet smile she put her sunglasses back on and was about to walk away when Andrei stopped her with another one of his charming smiles. She wanted to be chased; he likes this type of woman, he liked the chase.

"How about another time?"

"I'm afraid I won't be in Italy anytime soon."

"Where will you be?"

"London," she said.

"Huh," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, what a coincidence! I'm actually going to be in London myself for a little bit, how about you show me around?"

"I'm busy."

"Well I'm not, and I'm sure you have some free time, at least just for one drink."

She smiled. "You're persistent."

"Well I wouldn't want to anger the universe," he said,

"What?" The girl asked.

"You and I, it's fate!"

"Fate?" she asked.

Andrei nodded, "Absolutely! We're both in Italy now and we'll both be in London in a week. I think we owe it to the forces of the universe to at least have a drink together!"

She smiled, "Alright one drink."

Andrei smiled, his charm never failed. "So then I suppose I need your name and number."

She smirked and said, "I have a better idea. Since the universe is pushing us together then I'm sure the universe will push you towards finding me in England too. We'll have our drink when you find me."

He looked at her confused.

Her smirk grew, "Don't doubt the forces now." She said and then motioned to the man behind her and walked away from him without ever turning back to look at him. But this couldn't have thrilled Andrei more; her walk was magnificent, like she was. He'd find her; after all she was a muggle and he a powerful wizard, what chance did she have. He'd find her somehow; he'd have his affair and then marry Lisa Lively, he'd have it all, and not make the mistake of falling in love like his brother did.


End file.
